Double Monsters
by Edyuu 003
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans un petit village japonais vivaient 2 monstres. Maintenant, l'un dort et l'autre a disparu. Que ce passera t-il s'il le deuxième revient ? Lavyuu
1. Croissant de lune

**Titre : **Double Monsters

**Auteur : **Edyuu 003

**Série : **DGM

**Genre : **Horror ; Romance

**Couple : **Lavyuu ; OC x Kanda

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Il y a bien longtemps, dans un petit village japonais vivaient 2 monstres. Maintenant, l'un dort et l'autre a disparu. Que ce passera t-il s'il le deuxième revient ?

**Pairing : **Les personnages (sauf le mien) ne m'appartiennent pas.

**CROISSANT DE LUNE :**

La forêt est silencieuse, rien ne bouge...

Seul le vent frais balance les branches des grands arbres.

Les daims, qui pourtant se déplacent sans peur dans l'immensité nocturne, ne gambadent pas sous la lune. Les grenouilles ne chantent plus leur concerto pour astres lunaires. Et les cigales se sont tues...

Cette nuit, ce n'est pas une pleine lune. Un petit croissant illumine le ciel sans étoiles. Un ciel sombre, noir d'encre.

Et ce vent, qui semble murmurer des paroles obscures...Peut-être porteuses mort ?

Quel étrange nuit...

...

Un craquement...Puis un autre...

Des branches qui se cassent. Une course. Ce n'est pas un animal...C'est un humain !

Il tombe, se redresse et reprend sa course. Son souffle est devenu râle. La buée qui sort de sa bouche est semblable à celle des naseaux des buffles. Sa chemise est trempée de sueur. Il n'appelle plus à l'aide. Il est trop loin...Trop loin du village. Il n'aurait jamais dû le quitter à cette heure tardive.

Il ne regarde pas derrière lui. Il ne veut pas **le** voir...

Les hautes herbes fouettent ses jambes. Mais il a trop peur pour s'en préoccuper. Il veut juste survivre...

Son pied bute pour un énième fois contre une racine. Et l'humain s'écrase pitoyablement dans la boue. Il cherche à se s'enfuir mais ses jambes ne le portent plus. Pour la deuxième fois, il se retourne. La première fois, c'était lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'on le suivait.

La _bête_ est juste à quelques pas de lui.

Elle s'approche, silencieuse, ne faisant qu'un avec la nature.

L'homme recule épouvanté mais un majestueux hêtre l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Des larmes commencent à dégouliner sur ses joues et une tâche humide naît sur son pantalon.

La bête se rapproche encore, comme amusée des réactions de sa proie.

-...Pitié..., implore l'homme.

Les herbes font un délicieux bruit sous les pas de l'agresseur...

-J'ai...J'ai une famille..., couine t-il.

Premier coup, la main de l'humain est séparée du reste de son corps. Il hurle. Mais son cri ne parvient à aucune oreille amie.

Deuxième coup, l'abdomen est ouvert sur toute sa longueur. Le sang gicle, se mêlant à la boue.

Troisième coup, la tête valse dans l'herbe. Sa chute fait un bruit mat sur le sol.

Et bientôt, c'est le corps sans vie baignant dans sa propre substance qui semble gémir à l'unisson avec le vent.

Seul témoin de cette macabre scène, un croissant de lune. Étrange sourire de travers qui semble ricaner en silence.

**FIN du prologue**

Review ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas Le Ciel du Néant. J'ai fait cet prologue il y a un bout de temps et je voulais le poster. Par contre, la suite de Double Monsters risque de prendre beaucoup de temps.


	2. 1ère Demie lune

**Titre : **Double Monsters

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Lavyuu ; OC x Kanda

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :**

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance/Horror/Angst

**PREMIERE DEMI-LUNE:**

-BAKA USAGI !

Les murs furent ébranlés jusqu'à leurs fondations. Comment la Congrégation de l'Ombre se tenait elle toujours debout ? Mystère. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est que tous ces habitants étaient maintenant réveillés. Ainsi commencait chaque journée à la tour des exorcistes.

Allen Walker sorti de sa chambre, juste habillé avec un pantalon noir. Il assista à l'objet de son réveil: un lapin roux coursé par un mouton rose armé d'un katana. (pour avoir la justification du _mouton rose_ continuez de lire.) Lenalee s'approcha du blandinet.

-Bonjour Allen-kun !, entonna t-elle joyeusement, Bien dormi ?

-Très bien. Merci , lui répondit-il sur le même ton, Pourquoi, tu me le demandes ? (nda: la conversation pourrie)

-Parce que leur dispute à commencé plus tôt que d'habitude, je crois.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Habituellement on n'entend pas crier Bakanda avant six heure trente.

-Exact ! Et il est cinq heure quarante et une !

Allen et la jeune fille chinoise se regardèrent en souriant bêtement. Juste à ce moment là, un certain rouquin les frolèrent.

-Salut Allen ! Bonjour Lenalee ! Je promène Yû-chan !

-Reviens immédiatement !, cria son poursuivant, Espèce d'attardé !

Les deux adolescents regardèrent longuement leurs ainés se courir après.

-Lavi a fait preuve d'imagination cette fois-ci, observa le maudit.

-C'est sûr...J'ai un peu honte, déclara la demoiselle aux Blood Boots, C'est moi qui lui donné le fer à friser et le colorant rose .

-HA! HA! HA! Il y a dû se passer un petit problème technique parce qu'on dirait que Bakanda a une choucroute fluo sur la tête ! ( vous avez compris pour le _mouton rose_, maintenant. )

Soudain, un grand bruit, les détournèrent de leur converstion: le japonais venait de se cogner contre un chariot de ménage. Il se retrouvait, maintenant, sur les fesses, coiffé d'un seau d'eau. Cette scène aurait pu faire fantasmer plusieurs yaoistes: un Yû Kanda assit dans une position faite pour un lemon, avec une chemise transparente à cause de l'eau. Heureusement, ses cheveux détrempés avaient repris leur couleur et leur forme originales.

Lavi restait là, à le regarder, comme une carotte, au lieu de s'enfuir en courant. Après quelques secondes de silence, le brun prit conscience du regard du roux.

-Lavi..., gémit-il.

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux. Kanda, si froid et associable, venait de gémir son nom!

-Ou...Oui, balbutia le lapin.

-Lavi...TU VAS CLEMPSER !

Lavi n'eut pas le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou, que le kendoka était déjà debout et dégainait Mugen.

L'innocence fendit l'air...et ne trucida pas le jeune Bookman ( Et zut ! Non ! Lavi, je plaisantais ! Pas le maillet géant ! SCRACH ! - désolé pour cette intermédiaire-). Pas parce que Kanda avait trop bu de sake mais parce que le roux avait eu le réflexe de bloquer la lame avec ses mains. Il réussi à se dégager et à s'enfuir comme le lapin qu'il était. Le brun le prit aussitôt en chasse.

Puis les spectateurs après avoir bien rigolé, retournèrent à leurs activités. C'est à dire, dormir !

XoXoXoX

-Bon ! Vous partez en mission !

Komui adorait cette phrase. Il avait enfin l'impression de ne plus être le seul à travailler. (même si c'est les scientifiques qui font tout le sale boulot) Kanda et Lavi se regardèrent. Le rouquin se jeta aussitôt au pied du chinois.

-Non ! S'il vous plaît ! J'ai fais une blague à Yuu-chan et il veut me tuer !

-Hého ! Ca une blague !, rugit le japonais en désignant un reste de rose sur une de ses mèches.

Et sans plus attendre, Kanda se jeta sur le pauvre lapin qui se cacha de justesse derrière les jambes de l'intendant. La lame de Mugen trancha net le bout du chausson de Komui.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tous trois fixaient le pied, bizarrement non ensanglanté. Puis Komui eu la brillante idée de bouger ses orteils. Se qu'il réussit. Il n'avait aucune bout séparer de son corps. Par contre...

-Espèce de malade, t'as découpé ma pantoufle !, éclata le chinois.

Lavi et Kanda se cachèrent derrière le canapé au centre de la pièce. Heureusement, le grand intendant avait arrêté de crié et s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, pleurant la mort de son chausson, une télécommande entre les mains.

Les deux exorcistes firent très vite l'opération : Komui + télécommande = DANGER !

A ce moment même, le chinois éclata d'un rire diabolique et appuya sur le bouton central. Et de dessous les étagèrent jaillit un gigantesque robot portant un béret comme couvre chef.

Et Lenalee fit son entrée dans le bureau, un plateau de café en main...

XoXoXoX

De l'extérieur, on aurait dit que la tour noire était explosée de l'intérieur à coups de dynamite. Puis, le calme revint.

XoXoXoX

Lenalee, la tête du robot à la main, versa le contenu de la tasse lapin sur la tête de son frère.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible, Nii-san...

-Ouiiiin, Lenalee ne m'aime plus..., gémit Komui.

Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de Kanda qui, au plus grand boheur de Lavi, le rejeta.

-Ouiiiiin ! Personne ne m'aime !, sanglotta de plus belle le grand intendant.

Lenalee soupira et pointa du doigt Kanda et Lavi.

-Vous ! Vous partez en mission et-que-ça-saute ! Et si tu essaye de tuer Lavi, Kanda, Jerry supprimera les sobas des menus !

Kanda s'offusqua au son de la menace. Mais quitta les lieux sans rechigner. Cependant, en sortant, il gratifia le borgne d'un regard noir. Le lapin baissa la tête tristement.

-Allez...Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura Lenalee, Je suis sûre qu'il ressent quelque chose à ton égard.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Lavi le lui rendit, son visage sembla s'éclairer d'un nouvel éclat et il sortit dans le couloir à grands renforts de « Yuuuuuuu-chaaaaan ! »

De son côté, Lenalee reporta son attention sur son grand-frère. Celui-ci pleurait toujours dans son coin. L'exorciste le prit dans ses bras et commença à chanter.

_Dors, Komui. Komui s'endormira bien vite. Komui s'endormira bientôt..._

A cet instant, deux enfants s'endormient : Komui bercer par la comptine et Lavi assommer par Kanda.

Mais le japonais avait fait une terrible erreur. Non, il n'avait pas tuer le lapin, il tenait trop à ses sobas. Seulement, il devra se trimballer un Lavi évanoui jusqu'à l'arche blanche puis, jusqu'au lieu de la mission...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Edyuu: Fini ! Contente Lavyuu ?

Lavi: Nyah ! Yuu-chan est trop mignon !

Kanda *rouge*: T'as gueule Lapin !

Lavi: Entendu Chaton ^w^


End file.
